La misión perfecta
by Ailizek
Summary: Tras armar un plan estratégico para derrocar a la organización Shadaloo, un grupo de agentes aliados a la Interpol deciden elegir a su miembro ideal para llevar a cabo el plan maestro: "Sonsacar a Vega". La candidata perfecta es una joven cuyo perfil indica que jamás en su vida cedería ante sus impulsos, y aun tratándose de un apuesto villano ¿será posible soportarlo?
1. Misión ultra secreta

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes reconocidos son propiedad de CAPCOM. Lina Tiane es un personaje original de mi autoría. Esto no influye ni cambia la historia original de Street Fighter.**

**CAPÍTULO I "MISIÓN ULTRA SECRETA"**

Mi jefe me había llamado días atrás para pedirme que tomara un vuelo lo más pronto posible hasta Londres, desconocía en sí sus motivos, sólo me dijo que tenía una misión especial para mí.

Había estado esperando la oportunidad de unirme a un equipo de fuerzas especiales o algo por el estilo, aunque odiaba combatir. Yo originariamente había nacido en Baja California Norte, en el país de México; sin embargo, viví poco tiempo allí hasta que a los siete años me adoptó una familia estadounidense. Mi padre adoptivo trabajaba como general en el ejército, y el resto de mi niñez y adolescencia trató de convencerme para formar parte de ello. Pues bien, lo logró.

Había pasado el tiempo, ya no era una chiquilla ingenua, tenía veinticinco años y me había propuesto buscar mis raíces. Quería saber más de mis verdaderos padres y el motivo por el cual terminé en un orfanato. Antes de poder lograrlo mi jefe (un astuto agente de la Interpol) me avisó de un trabajo especial.

—Ya estoy en el aeropuerto de Londres, señor -le había llamado por teléfono.

—Joey irá por ti para traerte a la junta.

—¿Joey? -Sí, ese tipo británico que siempre colmaba mi paciencia- ¿Por qué no envía a alguien más? ¿Hola? ¿Señor? ¡Me colgó! -Guardé mi teléfono muy molesta-. Joey -pronuncié con desagrado-, no quiero ni verlo.

Me senté a esperar a mi dichoso ex-compañero de trabajo. No tenía muy gratos recuerdos de él puesto que siempre me estaba haciendo comentarios llenos de sarcasmo o bromas tontas, demasiado infantil para su edad.

—¡Lina! ¡Lina Lina! -Oí su fastidiosa voz y volteé despacio para comprobar que realmente se trataba de él.

—Ay, sí eres tú -me levanté de la silla.

—¿No te da gusto verme? Tantos años han pasado, y no has cambiado nada, excepto por tu cabello ¿no lo piensas cortar?

—Sólo pasaron tres años, tampoco te creas la gran cosa. Tú estás más gordo.

—¡Oye! No juegues con eso. Sigo siendo el sexy Casanova de siempre.

—Dejemos los recuerdos de lado y llévame a la junta, necesito saber de una buena vez qué voy a hacer.

—Debe ser algo muy tonto para que te asignaran la misión a ti.

—¡Calla de una vez!

El resto del camino fue sólo discutir.

Llegamos a nuestra guarida secreta (todo era secreto, muy originales ¿no?), apenas ingresamos al edificio y todos voltearon a verme, se murmuraban cosas, detestaba eso.

Joey caminaba muy campante para llevarme a la junta con la que tanto alboroto se traían mis superiores. Esperaba que no involucraran homicidios o torturas, yo nunca tuve la intención de matar a alguien, sólo golpearlos si fuese necesario.

—Mis estimados, ya traigo a la señorita -Joey asomó su cabeza en una habitación con la puerta a medio abrir, impidiéndome ver al interior.

—¿Qué esperas? Haz que pase de una vez.

—Anda Lina -me miró con sus ojos llenos de aburrimiento-, te esperan ansiosos.

Sin más qué hacer, entré a la habitación que estaba muy fría. Allí había como diez hombres con traje oscuro y dos mujeres a las que no presté demasiada atención.

—Hola -saludé.

—¿Es ella? -Preguntó uno de los tipos a mi jefe.

—Sí. Caballeros, les presento a Lina Tiane, mi mejor recluta.

—Es demasiado joven -oí quejas.

—No parece tan adecuada -habló otro más.

—Basta -interrumpió el jefe-. Ya les dije que ella es la indicada. ¿No se percataron que ignoró por completo a los tres hombres que la cortejaron?

—Un momento -hablé confundida- ¿de qué hombres está hablando?

—Los que te invitaron a salir hace algunos días -respondió de lo más tranquilo, entonces hice memoria.

—¡No puede ser, eran contratados!

—Exacto -habló un rubio de peinado extraño-. Queríamos ver qué tanto resistías, y por mi parte yo confío en tu capacidad.

—No estoy entendiendo nada y mi autoestima se ha ido al caño -miré molesta a mi jefe.

—Lina, toma asiento. Te explicaremos con detalle el plan que queremos llevar a cabo.

Joey me sentó de golpe en una silla presionando fuerte mis hombros, eso me enfurecía y él lo sabía. Mi jefe se puso frente a mí con una carpeta en sus manos.

—¿Qué es esa gran misión de la que tanto hablan? -Pregunté.

—Tú conoces bien a la organización Shadaloo ¿no es así? -Dijo el rubio.

—Sé que trafican armas y droga, y que Bison es quien está detrás de todo esto. Creí que ya se habían encargado de ellos.

—Al parecer son más astutos de lo que pensábamos -aseguró el hombre cuyo gafete indicaba que su nombre era Guile-. Necesitamos información que sólo sus miembros más allegados conocen, información que no cualquiera consigue.

—Y ustedes quieren que yo consiga esa información ¿no es así?

—Así es.

—¿Cómo voy a conseguir eso? ¿Y por qué justamente yo?

—Hay uno de los hombres que es casi la mano derecha de Bison, él es el blanco perfecto en este plan -continuó explicando-. Su nombre es Vega, y no es cualquier sujeto ¿sabes? -Me miró intensamente al igual que el resto.

—Explíquenme con claridad y déjense de rodeos. ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?

—Antes que nada, debes saber quién es tu víctima.

Mi jefe me entregó la carpeta y me pidió que la abriera, allí pude apreciar la fotografía de un apuesto hombre de ojos azules, nariz perfecta, labios medianos y bien definidos. Su cabello era largo y castaño, su piel como porcelana... Me quedé mirándolo un rato tratando de no mostrar emociones.

—Su nombre completo es Vega Fabio de Cerna, su nacionalidad es española, tiene veintisiete años y su hobby es torear.

—Vaya -mascullé sin dejar de ver la imagen.

—¿Sorprendida? ¿A caso te ha gustado el tipo?

—No niego que es apuesto -miré a Guile-, pero qué más da.

—Tiene una fortuna incalculable, una mansión en Barcelona, España. Hijo único y sin pariente alguno -explicó Guile mientras caminaba de un lado a otro-. Como te habrás de imaginar, Vega es muy popular con el sexo femenino, además de ser un terrible narcisista que odia a todo ser que él considera feo.

—Y si tiene tanto dinero y fama ¿por qué trabaja para alguien tan patético como Bison? No tiene sentido -me crucé de brazos.

—Porque es un sádico asesino -sentenció con un golpe en la mesa, el sonido fue tan repentino y perturbador que todos guardaron silencio-. Vega tiene un serio problema, es un enfermo mental y lo detesto.

—Lo que queremos que hagas Lina, es que te ganes la confianza de Vega.

—Uh, eso será difícil. Me acaban de explicar que es un loco trastornado que se ama a sí mismo y odia a la gente poco agraciada ¿cómo pretenden que yo me gane su confianza? Al momento que me vea querrá matarme por no ser una escultural belleza andante -dije con sarcasmo.

—Tú eres la única mujer que conocemos que es capaz de no sentir deseo alguno por ese tipo, además eres inteligente para conseguir lo que te propones.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a conseguir información de él? No entiendo, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Coquetearle? Es un truco muy viejo, y conmigo nunca podría funcionar -me puse de pie.

—Parece ser que la mujer es una fanfarrona -oí una voz femenina tras de mí, volteé para ver que se trataba de una tipa con ojos rasgados.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Chun Li -mencionó con una mirada directa, como si me observara detenidamente para encontrar en mí algo que le sirviera de burla-. Agente de la Interpol.

—Lina ¿estás preparada para tu misión? No nos decepciones. La próxima semana habrá una fiesta donde los invitados son políticos y gente de la aristocracia, sin duda alguna Vega estará allí, consideramos que es el momento perfecto para conocerlo personalmente.

—Si es una fiesta con gente de la alta sociedad ¿cómo podré ingresar?

—¡Por favor! -Oí a Chun Li- ¿Ésta es su mejor candidata agente Rumsfeld? ¿Esta es la maravillosa niña de la que tanto presumió? -Me apuntó sin consideración haciéndome quedar en ridículo- No creo que esté preparada, no es siquiera capaz de pensar por sí misma.

—¿Tú quién te has creído que eres para insultarme?

—Lina, esa no es la actitud de una soldado de élite -recriminó el agente.

—Lo siento. Voy a hacer todo lo que me ordenan -dije con seriedad-. Voy a conseguir esa información, lo prometo -coloqué mi mano en el pecho.

—Esa es la actitud. Cammy te explicará lo que deberás hacer.

Era la misión más extraña que me pudieron haber dado, no sabía qué iba a hacer y cómo conseguiría la información que solicitaban. Pero estaba segura que no sería cosa fácil.

**Un comentario siempre es bien recibido. Anímate a comentar y motívame a continuar.**


	2. La fiesta

**NOTAS: Lina Tiane es un personaje original de mi autoría. Espero comprensión.**

**CAPÍTULO II "LA FIESTA"**

—¿De verdad necesito saber todo esto? –Cuestioné al soldado Cammy, ella estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo conmigo.

—Por supuesto, es necesario. Recuerda de quién se trata la misión: Un hombre sumamente narcisista y delicado, para llamar su atención debes lucir hermosa, a él le gustan las cosas bellas.

—Aprovecharé que mi jefe no está aquí ni esa tal Chun Li, para decirte esto: ¿en serio crees que hicieron bien en elegirme? ¿No hubiese sido más fácil una mujer con clase y con la hermosura incluida? No es que dude de mí capacidad para cumplir misiones, si no que no soy para nada el tipo de mujer que ese hombre toma en cuenta. Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, me resultará aún más difícil lograr mi objetivo.

—Pienso que eres bastante buena –sonrió sin dejar de peinar mi largo cabello-. A veces no vemos más allá de nuestra nariz y pensamos que no somos capaces de ciertas cosas pero sé que podemos lograrlo si nos lo proponemos.

—¿Tú conoces a ese tal Vega? Pareces muy confiada cuando hablas de él.

Cammy permaneció callada unos instantes sin quitar su vista de mi cabellera; era como si no quisiera hablar sobre eso, mas lo hizo, quizás en el fondo lo necesitaba.

—Sí, lo conozco –suspiró-. No es cosa fácil lidiar con él, pero sé que hay un modo.

—¿En dónde lo conociste? ¿Lucharon o algo así?

—Es una historia bastante larga pero te resumiré un poco –carraspeó-. Fui manipulada mentalmente por Bison, me hizo trabajar para él en contra de mi voluntad y cuando comencé a salir del trance en el que me mantenía prisionera, ordenó a Vega que me asesinara.

—¿Vega lo intentó? –La mire a través del espejo que estaba frente a ambas.

—No, dijo que no lo haría.

—Entonces no puede ser tan malo como Guile lo describe.

—Es una historia complicada, Lina. Vega es imprescindible, jamás se sabe qué piensa o qué cosas desea. Ni siquiera yo fui capaz de entenderlo. Es muy reservado, solitario y es difícil estar frente a él sin sentirte atemorizada o intimidada.

—¿Tiene novia, prometida, esposa o algo así?

—No lo creo, nadie es lo suficientemente buena para él.

—Vaya –expresé-, será todo un reto llamar su atención. ¿Podrías decirme cómo socializar con él? Sé que es una pregunta absurda y lo lamento, pero no me explicaron la manera en lograría obtener su confianza.

—Esto te sonará mal pero es el plan que los superiores prepararon –soltó una risita.

—¡Dime! –Pedí ansiosa.

—Si te es posible enamorarlo, todo será perfecto.

—¡Enamorarlo! –Exclamé- ¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!

—Así es Lina, más en serio que nunca.

—Pero ese sujeto y yo somos dos polos opuestos. Él es popular, de la nobleza y súper atractivo. Yo por mi parte, soy… Bueno, esto que ves.

—Estoy segura que tienen muchas cosas en común –me observó de pies a cabeza-. ¡Eureka! Ambos tienen una trenza muy larga.

—Eso no tiene nada qué ver –me quejé y crucé mis brazos.

—Haha, vamos Lina, no te deprimas.

El resto de la semana, estuve leyendo el plan que me entregaron, observé algunos planos y mapas aburridos que me serían de utilidad para conocer el área. Cammy me ayudaba con mi personaje (así es, debía aparentar ser una mujer de la nobleza) aunque presentía que eso no me ayudaría e incluso, empeoraría las cosas.

Para mí, jamás había sido un problema el ignorar por completo a los tipos creídos y egocéntricos que se sentían casanovas (por eso siempre discutía con Joey). Eran un completo fastidio para mí, aunque este tal Vega me causaba cierta angustia y desconocía las causas. Sabía que podría manejar el asunto, sólo esperaba no tener que luchar; ya que engañarlo no sería trabajo fácil y mantener la mentira no duraría mucho.

Por la descripción que me dieron sobre su persona, era sencillo darse cuenta que ese español era muy astuto, no me sorprendería que se percatara de mis intenciones así que debía ser precavida.

—Toma –Joey me entregó un hermoso collar adornado con piedras preciosas-, sé cuidadosa con esto ¿quieres?

—Es muy lindo, gracias.

—Es prestado –interrumpió-. Tiene un pequeño micrófono que nos permitirá escuchar tus conversaciones –rió.

—Esto se llama espionaje –recriminé.

—Lina –se acercó mi superior-. Estaremos cuidándote por si algo sale mal, recuerda bien el plan y no olvides que Vega no debe saber que eres soldado.

—Descuide señor, tengo todo bajo control.

—Es hora de irse, yo mismo te llevaré a la fiesta –Joey me jaló del brazo.

—¡Confiamos en ti!

Me habían puesto un vestido "elegante", color azul. Debo decir que me obligaron a vestirme como jamás en mi vida me había gustado. Y es que crecí en un ambiente muy masculino, mi papá era estricto y me inscribió en una escuela de karate. Además, en vacaciones de verano, algunos de sus amigos me enseñaban técnicas de combate.

Yo soy cien por ciento heterosexual, de eso ni duda, mas no podía ser una princesa femenina que destila rosas y polvos mágicos. Mi trabajo me mantenía acostumbrada a las botas, pantalones y un escote ¡jamás!

—Hemos llegado damisela –se burló Joey.

—Gracias chofer.

—No arruines las cosas y más te vale no enamorarte de ese tipejo como todas las mujeres que conozco.

—¿Por quién me tomas? O es que… ¿Estás celoso? –Reí con malicia.

—¡Qué tonterías hablas! Ya vete o lo echarás todo a perder.

—De acuerdo don gruñón –bajé del auto-. Oye ¿quién vendrá por mí cuando esto acabe?

—Ya te avisarán –encendió el motor y se fue.

—Cretino.

Caminé despacio hacia la entrada del gran salón donde se llevaba a cabo la prestigiada fiesta llena de ricachones y gente aburrida. Había un sinfín de automóviles de lujo y todos parecían divertirse presumiendo sus propiedades y cuentas bancarias.

Ingresé al salón, un hombre que estaba en la puerta me detuvo.

—Buenas noches señorita, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Es imposible que no lo sepa –expresé-. ¿Qué no sabe quién soy yo?

—Disculpe mi ignorancia pero no.

—¡Bah! –Bufé- Soy Erika Letherman –gran nombre me habían dado mis superiores.

—¿Me permite buscar su nombre en la lista?

—Por supuesto.

Rogaba al cielo que ese nombre estuviera allí o si no estaría en problemas. El hombre no dejaba de buscar con sus ojos repasando aquella lista y mis nervios aumentaban cada segundo.

—Buenas noches damisela –habló un tipo detrás de mí, volteé y pude observar a un señor que me veía con perversión- ¿a caso se encuentra sin acompañante?

—He tenido un día difícil –di una sonrisa fingida.

—¿Le importaría si le hago compañía?

—¡Oh! Sería un placer –mentí, lo odiaba- pero estoy esperando que encuentren mi nombre en la lista de invitados.

—Joven, ella es mi acompañante –habló el anciano al hombre de la puerta.

—Sí Sr. Baltimore –hizo reverencia y nos permitió pasar.

—Puede tomar mi brazo –indicó el tipo.

—Qué amable –por dentro estaba soportando mis ganas de vomitar.

—¿Cuál es su nombre, damisela?

—Soy Erika Letherman.

—Qué interesante, aunque admito que no conozco a ninguna familia con ese apellido.

—Mi padre es dueño de una compañía muy prestigiosa en Alemania.

—Suena bastante bien.

Nos detuvimos frente a una mesa con cuatro sillas, decorada con un mantel muy fino y cubiertos.

—Tome asiento, por favor.

—Gracias –en realidad estaba agradecida por poder sacar mi brazo del suyo.

—Voy a confesarle algo –me miró intensamente-. Estoy cautivado con su belleza.

Me quedé mirándolo con terror, tratando de no mostrarlo. No sabía qué responderle, ni cómo quitármelo de encima hasta que hicieron una interrupción por la entrada de algunos miembros importantes (mucho más importantes que los que yacían en a fiesta).

Con mi vista buscaba por todos lados al dichoso Vega pero no lo encontraba. Quería hallarlo y comenzar con mi plan de una vez por todas pero el tipejo que me acompañaba seguía molestando.

—Señorita Erika ¿busca a alguien? –sentí su mano sobre la mía y por inercia la quité rápidamente dejándolo sorprendido.

—Yo… Lo siento, estoy distraída es que me pareció ver a un conocido.

—¿Quiere que la ayude a localizarlo?

—No no, muchas gracias.

Escuché varios murmullos femeninos a mi derecha, volteé a ver qué sucedía. Los rostros de las "señoras y señoritas" que estaban allí, parecían ser de una felicidad notoria. Miré cuál era la causa de su entusiasmo y al momento sentí en mi estómago un apretujón.

Caminando entre las mesas iba Vega, vestido de un traje negro y elegante; su trenza larga y castaña, su rostro serio, su mirada inquietante y seductora. Parecía más alto de lo que me contaron. Sería ridículo pensar que él no se percataba de los conqueteos insinuantes de las mujeres que lo rodeaban, mas no les dio mucha importancia.

Caminó hacia una de las mesas donde estaban sentadas dos mujeres jóvenes, les expresó algunas palabras que no escuché por las demás voces y el sujeto que me acompañaba. Pero las caras de alegría de esas mujeres eran demasiado visibles y hasta se veían patéticas.

—Con que es de ese tipo de hombres –mascullé.

—¿Está mirando a Vega?

La fastidiosa voz de Baltimore me hizo reaccionar y dirigí mi vista hacia él. Había sido un cambio muy drástico.

—No, yo buscaba el baño –mentí-. Pero ya lo localicé –me puse de pie-. Vuelvo en seguida. Disfrute la fiesta –sonreí.

—La esperaré para continuar con nuestra charla –guiñó su ojo.

—De acuerdo.

Levanté ligeramente mi vestido para caminar hacia el baño, pasé cerca de la mesa donde estaba Vega y escuché que hablaban de cosas aburridas. Ni siquiera los miré, había decidido que sería tal cual lo es Vega: no sentimientos.

Mi jefe tendría que entenderme, no tenía razón para reír y coquetear como esas tipas, presentía que Vega me caería mal. Así que daría inicio al plan a mi modo.

Llegué al baño y me miré en el gran espejo, la mujer que estaba frente a mí no se parecía en nada a lo que yo solía ser. Desde pequeña había deseado poder encontrar el amor en un buen hombre, pero por mi educación militar y esas cosas poco femeninas, jamás había salido con chicos y seguro todos pensaban que yo era una "machorra".

—Qué mal me veo –sonó mi celular y lo saqué de la bolsa-. ¿Qué pasa?

—Soldado Lina, ¿cómo van las cosas?

—Creo que han escuchado que hay un anciano rabo verde que no me deja tranquila.

—Luccio Baltimore –expresó-, es un político importante de Italia.

—¿A quién le interesa? es horrible y asqueroso. ¿Cómo me deshago de él?

—Tendrás que seguirle el juego un rato más. ¿Has visto a Vega?

—Sí, ya llegó a la fiesta pero creo que será complicado acercarse a él, está rodeado de mujeres muy hermosas.

—Intenta llamar su atención. Te llamaré en un rato más.

—Bien.

Guardé el teléfono y suspiré, lavé mis manos y me vi por última vez en el espejo para después salir de allí.

Vega continuaba charlando con las dos mujeres, al ver de reojo mientras él reía, nuestras miradas se conectaron por instantes y miré a otra parte para que no pensara que lo estaba observando.

Regresé a la mesa donde don Baltimore me esperaba… Quería salir corriendo de allí.

—Ha regresado rápido señorita –sonrió.

—Lo sé –dije sin mucho afán, esperando que todo acabara e ideando cómo acercarme a Vega-. ¿Cuándo servirán la cena? ¡Por Dios!

—Ehh… ¿Señorita?

El rostro de sorpresa de Baltimore me indicaba que había dicho algo ridículo. Comencé a pensar que en las elegantes fiestas de ricachones no servían alimentos y sólo bebían vinos caros mientras conversaban.

—Lo lamento –reí nerviosa.

—¿Tiene hambre?

—Un poquito –hice la señal con mi mano-. Es que he estado tan ocupada que no me dio tiempo de comer. Disculpe si fui irrespetuosa.

—¿Qué le parece si me concede esta pieza?

—Ba-¿bailar? –Pregunté aterrorizada.

—Sí, por favor.

Me puse de pie tomando la mano de Baltimore, me llevó hacia el lugar donde más parejas bailaban una melodía suave.

Repentinamente sentí su mano en mi cintura, esa fue una experiencia horrible. Noté que Vega ya no estaba en la mesa y faltaba una de las mujeres.

—¿En dónde se metió? –Pensé sin prestar atención a las palabras de Baltimore. Luego sentí que choqué con alguien.

—Lo siento –me disculpé de inmediato, no hablé más cuando vi que se trataba de Vega quien estaba bailando con la mujer que había conversado con él.

—Una disculpa Sr. Fabio –habló Baltimore.

—No hay problema –sonrió de la manera más coqueta que jamás en mi vida había visto. Dirigí mi vista hacia otro lado para no mostrar impresión por él. Quería que le doliera mi indiferencia. Seguro estaba tan acostumbrado a una vida de halagos que mi frialdad le aturdiría el alma.

—Es usted muy hermosa, señorita Erika –Baltimore me alejó un poco de allí, imaginé que le preocupaba estar cerca del proclamado Vega.

—Le agradezco su cumplido.

—¿Tiene prometido?

—He estado saliendo con el hijo de un empresario griego –presumí riéndome en mi cabeza por la semejante mentira que siempre quise contar.

—Es un hombre muy afortunado. ¿Por qué no la acompañó a la fiesta?

—Tenía negocios pendientes, y le pedí que no se molestara. Usted sabe Sr. Baltimore, negocios son negocios.

La melodía terminó, y muchas parejas caminaron a sus respectivas mesas. Vega llevó a la dama hasta su mesa y se despidió dándole un ligero beso en el dorso de su mano. Ella por supuesto estaba muriendo de emoción.

—¿Nos sentamos? –Preguntó Baltimore.

—Claro –sonreí.

Al momento de tomar nuestros asientos, sentí una presencia frente a nosotros. Levanté la mirada y vi a Vega justo de pie frente a mí.

—Sr. Baltimore, no tuve tiempo de saludarlo.

El hombre se puso de pie y estrechó su mano, parecían conocerse. Yo me puse de pie para no verme descortés.

—Veo que está acompañado –me miró- ¿se puede saber quién es la bella dama?

—Erika Letherman –hablé antes de que Baltimore lo hiciera.

—Encantado de conocerla –tomó mi mano y al igual que con la anterior tipa, la besó y después clavó su penetrante mirada en mí.

—¿Por qué no se sienta con nosotros a charlar? –Pidió Baltimore, he de decir que fue lo más inteligente que había dicho en toda la noche.

—Por supuesto.

Vega se sentó después de que yo lo hice, todavía me preguntaba qué clase de hombre era y cómo era posible que fuera tan malo como todos me contaron.

Iniciaron hablando de negocios y de lo bien que les había ido. Yo por mi parte guardaba silencio escuchando detenidamente para retener información valiosa.

—Dígame señorita Letherman –habló Vega obligándome a mirarlo-. ¿De dónde es usted?

—Es una historia muy graciosa –sonreí para hacer tiempo mientras pensaba ya que no me dijeron qué responder en caso de que alguien me hiciera esa interrogante.

—Me encantaría escucharla –dio un sorbo a su copa sin quitarme la vista de encima.

—Yo nací en un transatlántico, entre el Océano Pacífico y el Océano Atlántico… Y no sabría decir bien mi origen –sentencié. Vega seguía mirándome con la copa aún en su boca, no bebió más, se quedó atento escuchando mi ridícula historia.

—¿Y usted?

—Barcelona, España –habló.

—Qué interesante.

—Es usted muy divertida, señorita Erika –dijo Baltimore, lo miré de reojo. Vega no dejaba de observarme, eso me incomodaba.

—Señor Baltimore, ¿me permite a su acompañante unos momentos? Sería para mí todo un honor que me concediera bailar con ella.

—Es justo que me pregunte también a mí ¿no? –Expresé.

—Claro, disculpe.

—Vamos –me levanté.

—Aquí estaré esperando –pronunció Baltimore.

—La cuidaré bien.

Vega me llevó tomada de su mano, entre invitados que nos veían y se murmuraban. Apuesto que fui la envidia de todas las mujeres esa noche. La presencia de Vega era mil veces más agradable que la del político Baltimore, él sabía cómo tratar a una mujer de modo que ésta se sintiera tranquila y cómoda. Todo un experto, no me sorprendía que tuviera tanto éxito, seguro no sentía emoción alguna por las pobres ingenuas; no obstante, a mí no me engañaba.

Colocó su mano en mi cintura con delicadeza, y con su otra mano tomó la mía entrecruzando sus dedos. Respiré hondo, fui fuerte.

—Qué agradable velada –habló para sí mismo.

—Lo es –expresé, él guardó silencio y me miró perplejo.

—No sabía que usted hablara español.

—Ahh… Bueno –me había metido en un lío por abrir mi boca-. Sí, lo hablo.

—Muy perfecto, aunque su acento es diferente al mío.

—Yo aprendí en México –no se me ocurrió más.

—Es un alivio escucharla hablar en mi idioma.

—Gracias.

—Señorita –pronunció-, sea sincera conmigo ¿le molesta Baltimore cierto? Lo he visto en sus ojos, y no me sorprendería, es bastante molesto y mujeriego.

—Bueno, admito que no estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con ese tipo de personas pero no quiero ser grosera con él.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos de esta fiesta sin que los demás se den cuenta?

Mi corazón se aceleró al oír esas palabras ¿qué estaba tramando Vega? Las cosas parecían ir muy rápido, demasiado sencillas.

—¿A dónde quiere llevarme?

—Donde sea estará bien.

No tuve más opción que aceptar, apuesto que mis superiores estaban saltando de gusto y yo más nerviosa que nunca.


	3. Mentiras

**Vaya que he demorado en subir el siguiente capítulo, y es que comencé muy emocionada pero no vi demasiado interés por parte del público en mi historia. Ahora bien, publicó este capítulo y si tú que lo estás leyendo, quieres motivarme, puedes dejarme un lindo comentario.**

**CAPÍTULO III "MENTIRAS"**

La fiesta continuó, Baltimore no se percató del momento en que Vega y yo salimos de allí. Pensé que probablemente varias mujeres se dieron cuenta ya que tratándose del galán de la noche, no le quitaban el ojo de encima pero vaya, qué más daba, estaba llevándome justo al objetivo.

No soltó mi mano ni aun cuando pasamos por los diversos pasillos de aquel sitio, hasta que encontró una salida discreta y entonces me liberó sutilmente haciéndome sentir incómoda.

Acomodó algunos de sus cabellos detrás de sus orejas, y contempló el cielo nocturno.

—Me encanta mirar la luna, es tan fascinante.

—Sí, supongo que lo es.

Cambió su vista hacia mí, lo miré de reojo.

—Me sorprende su fuerza para permanecer así de tranquila estando a mi lado.

—¿Eh? –Lo mire anonadada.

—Es curioso –soltó una risita llevando su mano a su mentón-, todas las mujeres suelen desmayarse. Debe ser porque casi no hay iluminación en este sitio.

—¿Está hablando en serio? –Pensé.

—No tiene que decir nada –puso su dedo en mi boca-, sé que está pensando que debería decir algo para acabar con este incómodo momento puesto que la he descubierto, pero vale, no hay nada que deba decir. Digamos que la entiendo.

En esos momentos, las palabras de Cammy sonaron en mi cabeza: Narcisista.

—Me gustaría saber ¿por qué quiso sacarme de la fiesta?

—Porque la expresión de su rostro me pedía a gritos que lo hiciera. Debería agradecérmelo.

—Sí ¿verdad? –Fingí una sonrisa.

—Y además, pienso que no me ha dicho toda la verdad.

Al decir eso, acercó su rostro a mí y pensé que me había descubierto.

—¿A qué verdad se refiere?

—¿Su verdadero nombre es Erika Letherman? –Seguía clavando su mirada en mis débiles ojos.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿A caso quiere una identificación?

—Es que me parece que sus rasgos son de latina.

Mi corazón se aceleró al oír eso. Vega era más astuto de lo que pensaba.

—Bueno, y usted no parece español pero no lo estoy interrogando por eso ¿verdad?

Vega comenzó a reírse sin motivo alguno, o bueno, al menos eso creía.

—Nunca nadie me había dicho algo parecido. Por esta vez dejaré de cuestionarla, pero quiero saber la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad? –Insistí.

—Me interesa saber de usted. Considérese afortunada, no suelo interesarme por nadie.

Luego de decir aquellas palabras, caminó llevando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Ni siquiera me ha preguntado mi dirección ¿cómo planea saber de mí? –Mascullé y caminé a buscar un taxi.

Me sorprendía que teniendo tanto dinero y seguramente un automóvil de lujo, no tuvo ni la más mínima cortesía de ofrecerse a llevarme a casa. Pero bien, fue mejor para mí.

El taxi se detuvo y me subí.

—Buenas noches, a la dirección…

Dejé de hablar cuando vi que el taxista me observaba por el espejo retrovisor de una manera horrible.

—¿Sola a estas horas señorita?

—Claro que no, mi puño me acompaña.

—¿Qué? –Volteó a verme directamente.

—No arruine su vida de esta forma, créame, no le conviene.

Dije aquellas palabras porque estaba convencida de que podría noquearlo en un solo golpe pero el tipo seguramente creyó que estaba asustada intentado evitarlo.

—Le estoy diciendo que me lleve a…

—Es triste pero esto no es un taxi.

Cerré mis ojos y me golpeé la frente.

—Buenas noches.

Intenté bajar del auto pero el sujeto me tomó de un brazo para evitarlo.

—Ya que estás aquí ¿por qué no nos divertimos?

—¡Suéltame! No sabes lo que pasará si no me dejas ir.

—Seguramente porque eres una niña rica, piensas que puedes tenerlo todo pero esta vez yo seré quien tenga todo.

—¡Asqueroso! ¡En tu vida jamás tendrás a alguien como yo!

Le di un fuerte golpe en la cara y me solté de su mano, abrí la puerta del vehículo y me bajé del auto rápidamente. Él hizo lo mismo aunque estuviese dolorido de su cara, seguía sobándose y persiguiéndome.

—¡No escaparás!

—¡No estás en posición de amenazarme!

Me detuve en seco para enfrentarlo, tiré a un lado los zapatos de tacón y rasgué el vestido que llevaba puesto para que no me estorbara (y sí que era una baratija, se rompió con sólo aplicarle un poco de fuerza).

—Anda vamos, ¡pelea conmigo! –Le hice la señal con mis manos para que se acercara.

—Hahaha eres una jovencilla muy atrevida, ¿no sabes que los hombres son más fuertes que las mujeres? Tú sola te has metido en un lío y más aún provocándome con ese atuendo.

—Será la única vez que estés así de cerca con una mujer, luego de la paliza que te dé no volverás a ser el mismo.

El tipo se abalanzó contra mí y estuve a punto de darle el más fuerte y terrible puñetazo que jamás en mi vida había dado pero alguien lo apartó de mi camino y caí de rodillas a la banqueta.

Miré a un lado ¿era Vega? Sí, era él. Estaba sobre el tipo tomándolo con una mano del cuello de la camisa y con la otra lo amenazaba.

—No sé en qué rayos estabas pensando pero vas a pagármelas, desgraciado.

—¿Tú quién rayos eres? ¡Suéltame!

Vega comenzó a golpearlo y de inmediato me levanté para apartarlo, según me habían dicho, él era un asesino y por alguna razón yo no quería verlo en ese estado, no era algo creíble.

—¡Basta! –Exclamé tomándolo de los hombros- Ya ha sido suficiente, estoy segura que no lo volverá siquiera a intentar.

—¡Déjame! ¡Es cierto, es cierto! –Decía el hombre entre dolorosos golpes y estrujones- ¡No lo haré de nuevo! Sé que estuvo mal, ¡perdón!

—Con un perdón no se soluciona nada –dijo Vega, y lucía completamente diferente.

—¡Déjalo ya! –Insistí hasta que conseguí que lo soltara, el tipo terminó ensangrentado del rostro y huyó.

—No tenías por qué defenderlo -me miró y abrió sus ojos en sobremanera-. ¡Mira tu vestido! ¡¿Cómo pudiste detenerme?!

—No es lo que parece, él no me rompió el vestido, fui yo.

—Eres tonta ¿o qué? –Me miró molesto- ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste enfrentarlo?

Ese parecía un sermón de un padre a su hija. No recordaba algo similar. Como desde pequeña mi padre quiso que aprendiera a defenderme sola, me inscribió en varias escuelas de karate; por lo tanto, jamás había experimentado ese tipo de protección: que un hombre golpeara a otro por mí. Me hizo sentir pequeña y frágil, una especie de chica débil y tonta… Y por instantes se sintió bien.

—¿No vas a decirme nada?

—Lo siento.

—¡Bah! –Bufó- Fui muy ingenuo al dejarte regresar sola a casa. Anda que yo te llevaré.

Se quitó el saco y me lo colocó encima, me sentí tan diferente a lo habitual ¡jamás me lo hubiera imaginado! Luego caminamos hacia su automóvil.

—¿Qué baratija llevas puesta? –Preguntó- Creí que eras de la nobleza.

No supe qué contestarle, estaba muy ocupada pensando qué dirección falsa darle.

—¿Sabe? Aquí puede bajarme –dije mientras él conducía.

—¿Aquí dónde? Y no me hables así, no soy un anciano.

—Perdón. Bueno, de aquí me voy –abrí la puerta del auto.

—¡Espera! ¡No me iré hasta que no entres a tu casa!

—Bueno es que me quedaré con una amiga.

—¿Qué estás ocultándome?

—Nada ¡adiós!

Corrí y corrí lo más que pude, perdiéndome entre callejones y avenidas, esperaba no topármelo, al menos no por el resto de ese día.

Llegué exhausta, y agitada con mis colegas, me dolían los pies por culpa de haber usado esos tacones y lo peor es que como me los había quitado, corrí descalza.

—¡Estoy aquí! –Informé, luego vi la cara de Joey riéndose a carcajadas.

—¡Sí que eres como un mono de circo, Lina! Me hiciste la noche con tu actuación de "femenina-marimacha".

—¡Joey, cierra la boca! –Dijo mi jefe- Lina, la situación estuvo a punto de salirse de control.

—Lo sé –agaché la mirada.

—Pero lo hiciste bien, has atraído la atención de Vega en una sola noche y eso significa que estamos progresando. Ve a descansar, mañana te diremos cuál será tu siguiente misión.

—Sí señor.


End file.
